


He's My Precious

by BaraManly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Oops, kise is such a dog, my finger slipped, sorry not sorry tbh, then shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraManly/pseuds/BaraManly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise was the happiest man alive, or so he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Precious

Kise was the happiest man alive, or so he believes.

He was married to the man he fell for, hard,  and he was so happy when his lover accepted to be his boyfriend in middle school. He followed his small boyfriend everywhere and was joked about how he was cheating on him for talking to Akashi and Aomine. After the demonic practices that Satan did himself, he and his boyfriend would go to the small convenience store to buy popsicles. When his boyfriend would win the lucky popsicle stick, Kise always whined on how he never won one of those before. Of course, his boyfriend would smile and hand him the stick. Kise would hug the smaller man and kiss him lots on the cheek and lips. The convenience store owner would chuckle a bit after seeing the scene with his own eyes.

When they parted ways to different highschools, they would send eachother little text messages. Sometimes his boyfriend wouldn't respond for a certain time, and it honestly worried Kise. Sometimes he couldn't even play basketball after school! Which resulted in Kasamatsu kicking him and rambling on how he needs to get his head in practice. Sometimes he would receive a text message during practice, and his teammates kept talking on how he had a new girlfriend. Kise would always laugh at that, because he was dating a man. The most beautiful man he had ever seen.

When Kise and his boyfriend met up, they would meet up at the court. They would play basketball, and Kise teased on how his beloved haven't grown an inch. Of course, this resulted in his boyfriend ignite passing his stomach hard, which made Kise cry and whine. After a few rounds of basketball, they would go to the same convenience store they always went to, and get the same thing. One time, Kise had actually got a lucky popsicle stuff. His boyfriend congratulated him, and pet his head. Kise would beg for the smaller man to kiss him for winning something, and his boyfriend agreed with that beautiful smile of his.

When Kise thought it was a good time to propose marriage to his boyfriend, he wanted it to be special. It was on a Saturday, and he knew that they both had nothing to do. His boyfriend would not have a shift at his tiny, small coffee shop and he wouldn't have a modelling shot that day. It was a perfect time, he thought. He didn't want to take his boyfriend to a nice, expensive restaurant since it would probably give it away. His beloved is a clever man, and it's not that easy to fool him. He walked to the jewelry store and got his boyfriend a lovely ring with a white diamond on it. It had a carving on the outside and inside with 'My One And Only'. He smiled to himself, thinking about the expression his boyfriend would make when he shows him the beautiful ring.

Kise put the small box with the ring inside of it in his pocket and walked to his boyfriend's house, and asked if he could hang out with him the whole day. His boyfriend agreed, and got ready as the blonde model waited in the living room. The house was fairly small since his boyfriend's family isn't that big. Just him and his parents, that's all. He found the house oddly fitting for his boyfriend, small and smelled like vanilla. The walls were a nice warm cream color, and the ceiling was a lovely pastel color.

His boyfriend walked out of his room which was located in the hallway, and Kise just wanted to hug the life out of him. He couldn't blame himself, what person wouldn't!? He gently held his boyfriend's small, pale hand and smiled at him as they walked out of the house. They ate at their favorite place for lunch, and walked around town. There were many cherry blossoms, and Kise took selfies the whole way while walking with his boyfriend. His boyfriend just sighed, he was already used to Kise's addiction to taking pictures and selfies wherever they go.

Kise checked the time on his which, 6:30. He thought of a place where they could lay down, and made his way to the park with his small boyfriend. They talked about their lives while walking there. Kise talked mostly about his modelling job and how they would always try to make him kiss a random female model for the sake of a magazine cover. Of course, he always denied it because his lips only belonged to his boyfriend. His boyfriend's pale face would get red because of that statement, and Kise always enjoyed the sight of his blank expression turn into a embarrassed cherry-colored expression.

When they reached the park, they walked down to the grassy area near the small lake, where people would sometimes swim in when it's summertime. Kise clenched on the small box, and got excited over it. Oh, what a sight to see when he will show his beloved the ring! They talked more, and laid down on the grass when it got dark enough to see the stars. Kise would point to a bright star in the sky, and comment on how it looked beautiful like his boyfriend. Of course, he would get light punches on the arm as punishment for saying such cheesy things. Kise would only laugh at his reactions.

He made sure that the small box was still in his pocket, before sitting up from the grass. His boyfriend seemed confused, and sat up as well. He asked if Kise was alright. Kise ndoded, and looked at him. His cheeks were faintly red, but you can barely see it due to the dark night. Only the street light next to them helped, and the bright shines of the stars. He pulled out of the box, and revealed the glowing ring to his beloved. His boyfriend gasped, as his eyes widened in surprise. He was speechless, and he covered his mouth as his eyes formed happy tears.

Kise made a speech on how they met, the obstacles they overcame, and how much he loved his dear boyfriend.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, a warm smile on his lips and he watched his boyfriend cry.

His boyfriend hugged him, being super careful with the ring since he knew that it probably costed a fortune. Kise kissed his beloved, and slipped the ring onto his boyfriend's small ring finger. He kissed his hand, and his boyfriend would blush. He kept the box in his pocket, and they got up. They kissed again, more passionately and more deeper. They walked home with holding hands, and Kise talking about how his boyfriend would look so good in a wedding dress than a wedding tuxedo. His boyfriend denied on wearing a dress since he's not a female, but Kise kept trying to talk him into it. In the end, his boyfriend won. His boyfriend would be wearing a tuxedo.

Or so he thought. They were at the altar, their wedding. The relatives, families, friends came invited and sat in the seats. The room was full of decorations, and filled with nothing but happiness and excitement. Akashi told Kise to take care of Kuroko, or else he'll get punished. Kise broke out in sweats as he kept memorizing the threat that his ex-captain told him. There were chatters here and there, and everyone was engulfed in their own conversations. They quickly became quiet as the door opened.

Behind the door revealed a beautiful figure in a beautiful white dress. Kise gasped quietly, and had tears in his eyes. His cheeks were a deep red as he stared at his lover. His beloved was wearing a customized long, kind of poofy white dress that had the long veil drape behind it. He was wearing gloves that reached his elbows, and he held beautiful white flowers. The colors complimented his lover's beautiful skin and hair color. On his lover's side was his lover's father, and they proceeded to walk towards Kise.

The crowd went in awe as they looked at the beautiful man. The Generation of Miracles nodded in agreement as they stared down at Kise's lover. When Kise's beloved looked at his eyes when he stood besides him, they were more beautiful than ever! Kise was nearly in tears as he started crying and sniffing. The crowd became worried for the groom, but the bride waved it off to the crowd and signaled that he was okay.

The priest read the things, blah, blah, blah, Kise didn't really care. When he was done, Kise wiped his tears, and made a speech as he held both of his lover's hands. How they met, how much he loved him, and he vowed to him. He slipped the ring onto his finger. When it was his lover's turn, he cried during the whole thing, and he swore he heard one of the GOM chuckle at his crying. Perhaps it was his ex-captain..

After the wedding event, they quickly thought of a place to live in since they didn't want to live in their parents' home, much to the parents' dismay. They lived in a luxurious apartment, which Kise recommended. His lover disagreed due to the rent, but Kise kept telling him to not worry about it. Kise won this time.

They were happy in their cozy little apartment. The apartment smelled like his husband, vanilla. It was warm, and the walls were a pretty color. They lived near the neighborhood they used to live in, so it was easy visiting, or getting visited, by their pals. Kise loved waking up to his beloved at his side every morning, giving him morning kisses and getting out of bed to make breakfast. They haven't fought, or make a big argument, ever since they married. If they were to ever argue, it was little things like when Kise didn't want to go to work sometimes or when they debated who would take a shower first in the morning. He chuckled to himself as he flipped over the golden pancake in the pan and cooked the bacon. His lover walked in the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He laid his head against Kise's back, and yawned.

Kise's cheeks went pink. He told his lover he couldn't concentrate on cooking when his lover is like that, and he might be the reason why breakfast would be burnt! His lover sighed, and walked to the table. He waited patiently for the food to arrive. The blond model laughed to himself about his lover's extreme bedhair, must to his beloved's dismay. He remembered the Teikou days where they would be late for practice at camp due to his lover's bedhair situation. Midorima would sigh in defeat as he tried to fit the chaos caused by the small man. His lover didn't know how he would get it though, since the group knew that the smaller man didn't move that much in his slumber. They all sighed in defeat, giving up on the man's hair mystery.

When he finished cooking, he put the food on the table and hummed when he sat next to his beloved. He made his lover's plate the way he liked it. He knew that he didn't eat that much due to his small appetite, so he didn't make that much for him. As they ate, an idea sparked in Kise's mind. He turned to his husband, and opened his mouth. He pointed to it. He told his lover to feed him.

His husband's face turned red, and he quickly looked away. Kise laughed, and made his lover look at him one more time. His beloved huffed, but scooped the rice and fed his husband. Kise's face beamed with happiness, ah what a bliss! His husband could've sworn that he just saw a dog tail wagging right now. This continued on until they were done eating, and the blond model was happy during the time. 

Today was their day off, and they walked in town. It was getting colder since it was nearing winter time, so they wore scares and their jackets. They went into a patisserie shop , when they saw Murasakibara! Kise asked why he was working in a patisserie shop, which the giant answered 'isn't it obvious'.  Kise talked about his life with his lover when the purple haired giant stopped his blabbling, and said that he was holding the line up. The model whined about how mean he was, and his lover told him for them to leave. They waved goodbye to their pal, and continued to venture off.

Kise noticed that his husband's scarf was put on in a odd way, and slipped it off his lover's neck. His husband asked him what he was doing, which made him get an idea. The sidewalk was empty, and he grinned. He told his lover that if he could catch him, then he would give it back to himself. He began running, which his lover also did. Kise chuckled as he looked back to see his lover getting slower. He felt kind of mean, but might aswell enjoy life when you can.

He didn't pay attention to where he was running because he was looking behind him. He saw his lover's eyes widen. It wasn't widening because of happiness, or surprise. It was fear. He turned around and saw a car coming towards him. When he froze in place, he felt himself getting pushed to the sidewalk.

_Thud._

He heard it. He heard a loud thud. His vision was blurry, and he could hear people yelling and screaming. He saw a crimson color forming under someone recognizable. He heard someone screaming his lover's name, which confused him. These people were strangers, they couldn't possibly know his name. He looked around, but saw no one in the GOM around. 

That's when he realized it was him screaming his lover's name. That's when he realized that his vision was blurry because hot tears were rolling down his cheek to his chin.

That's when he realized that Kuroko Tetsuya, his husband, his lover, the one he cared the most, was dead.

His lover wasn't moving. His lover wasn't breathing. There was no sign of breathing.

Or life.

He quickly ran to his lover, and hugged him to his chest. He cried onto his husband's teal hair, whispering his name over and over again. He hoped that it would wake him up from the deep slumber that surely already consumed him.

But it didn't.

He heard sirens. He placed his face on his lover's chest, and screamed. He could care less if he was covered in the blood of his beloved. He just wanted the smaller man back in his life.

He was pulled away by the ambulance people, and they put his lover's body on the stretcher. His eyes widened as he began mumbling something that he didn't even know. Where were they taking him? Why are they taking him away from him? He screamed, and reached out for his lover. He has never felt such angst in his heart, so much throbbing and pain.

So much emptiness.

_

....

It's been a 2 weeks after the incident.

Kise was sitting in the middle of the living room, staring at the wall. He hated how it was a cream color now. It reminded him of his lover.

And how his lover wasn't in the same room with him anymore, or anywhere really.

Because he's dead.

Kise began sobbing into his hands loudly. He couldn't stop missing his beloved, his husband.

His Kuroko Tetsuya.

After a while of sobbing, he finally got the courage and took a long shower. He hasn't took a shower in days since he was too busy with crying his heart out for his lover. He got dressed in a black suit, and teared up when he saw the white wedding dress.

He walked out of the apartment, and drove to the cemetery. He walked in, and searched for the grave with his lover's name on it.

When he walked there, there was a small milkshake cup on the grave. It had a note:

" You're home now. 

                   -Kagami, Taiga"

Kise couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees as he trembled with sobs coming out from his mouth. He looked at the date of the death, and realized that they were too small. Too short to consider a good life.

He sniffed, and couldn't stop crying.

"I love you, Kurokocchi... Please remember me..." He shuddered as he mumbled the words to himself as he sobbed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
